


Downtime

by Lucifuge5



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Slings & Arrows
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey Tennant wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Primroseburrows for More Joy Day!

Geoffrey woke up to the realization that he was stark naked inside something that looked like the Canadian version of Studio 54. Between the red light zipping around the walls and the robot prop by the door, he made himself promise that he wasn't going to drink tequila ever _again_.

The funny thing was that he should have been feeling sick enough to vomit. Instead, he felt good, if slightly sore around his . . . He sat up at once, wincing after the kinda sharp, kinda pleasant sensation of having been well and truly fucked ran all the way up his body.

He rubbed his eyes while yawing. Maybe someone had doped his drink.

"Hello, Geoffrey," a blond man said.

 _Where the hell was he?_

"I'm afraid we . . . overindulged last night. God spoke to me, told me about your destiny, about how you are meant to lead the Cylon nation despite not being one of us. God's love is the sea in which all of us swim."

 _Maybe this is true madness_ , Geoffrey thought as he pulled the pale blue sheet over his legs.


End file.
